villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zep Hindle
Zepp Hindle is the main later secondary antagonist of the 2004 horror-thriller film Saw. He is responsible for kidnapping Lawrence Gordon's wife and daughter in order to force him to carry out his game by cutting off his foot. The film depicts him as a possible identity to the Jigsaw and the main antagonist, until the truth in the climax is revealed. He is played by Michael Emerson, who also played Benjamin Linus on Lost and The Joker in The Dark Knight Returns. Biography Zepp worked as an orderly at the hospital where John Kramer attended his cancer treatment. Unlike the uncaring doctors (nobly John's own doctor Lawrence Gordon) Zepp was far more sympathetic and invested his time in listening to John, something in which he was subtly mocked at by Gordon himself in front of medical students. When Kramer became the notorious kidnapper and killer Jigsaw, he kidnapped Zepp and injected poison into his blood stream which slowly killed him. Zepp was required to kidnap and hold Lawrence's wife and daughter - Alison and Diane - hostage to force Gordon to carry out his game, which involved him cutting off his foot and shooting fellow victim Adam in order to escape a bathroom. Zepp carried out the task and held Alison and Diane captive in the Gordon household, and observed Lawrence and Adam's game from a surveillance system. When Lawrence failed to cut off his foot in time, Zepp prepared to kill Alison and Diane for his failings. However Alison untied herself and fought Zepp, which attracted the attention of disgraced detective David Tapp who was watching the home (believe Lawrence was the Jigsaw Killer). Tapp came to their aid which allowed Zepp to escape. Zepp headed to the bathroom intending to kill Lawrence and was followed by Tapp. Zepp and Tapp fought in the sewers where Zepp shot him and left him for dead. Zepp arrived at the bathroom and discovered Lawrence cut off his foot and had shot Adam. But as he didn't do it on time, Zepp prepared to kill Lawrence stating "It's the rules". However Adam sprang to life and pulled Zepp to the floor and beat him to death with a toilet lid. In some of the following movies Zepp's corpse appeared whenever the bathroom did, where it was seen slowly decomposing due to the passing time frame. He also appeared briefly in some flashbacks using archive footage from the first film. Gallery 250px-Zep.jpg 180px-Zepp_Saw_II.jpg File:248px-Deadzep_Saw3d.jpg Trivia *Although it seemed to imply Zepp killed David Tapp, in the Saw video game adaption it was revealed Tapp had survived. In the sequel Saw II: Flesh & Blood, case files revealed Tapp believed Zepp was the Jigsaw Killer and gave his description to the police. *The seventh and final film Saw 3D (which takes place 2 years since the first film) reveals Zepp's corpse (along with Adam's) still hasn't been discovered and by this point has fully decomposed beyond recognition. *Even though Zepp was forced to work for Jigsaw, the commentary does imply he felt a thrill and sense of power holding Alison and Diane captive, which is apparent as he torments them. Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Kidnapper Category:Henchmen Category:Child-Abusers Category:Horror Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath